Zero: X Sagas
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Everything's peaceful once again. But as always, happiness doesn't last forever. Zatch is kidnapped, and Zero's friends have to rescue him. While Zero fights against his most powerful enemy... Himself.
1. Zero and Kage's Aftermath

**Zero and his Best Buddies: X SAGAS**

_**

* * *

Summary: Everything's wonderful again. Zero now has friends, and is together with his love again. His creator is now dead, and will become king in a few years. But as always when something's missing, happiness doesn't last forever. Behold, the true meaning of friendship, trust, ****anger**, betrayal, and love, as Zero fights his ultimate enemy... himself.Everything's wonderful again. Zero now has friends, and is together with his love again. His creator is now dead, and will become king in a few years. But as always when something's missing, happiness doesn't last forever. Behold, the true meaning of friendship, trust, betrayal, and love, as Zero fights his ultimate enemy... himself._

_This is a sequel to Zero Vs Tiko, but it's what happens before Zero becomes king._

_Pairings: Zero/Arisha, Tiko/Ember._

_Character Ages: (By the way, a year has pass in this story, so everyone's a year older.)_

_Zero: 7_

_Rahkshi: 16_

_Arisha: 10-11_

_Mikoro: 18_

_Zorcu: 9_

_Jeeno: 13_

_Tiko: 9_

_Travis: 15_

_Ember: 11_

_Chelsea: 15_

_Blizzar: 12_

_Carly: 12_

_Kage: 10_

_Higure: 15_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Zero and Kage's Aftermath.**

Somewhere in place called the mamodo world, two figures covered in black, with hoods over their heads began entering a humongous forest the size of a country called The Ever Night Forest. Both figures walked through the dark forest, where no sunlight can penetrate the tall trees' giant thick branches and tops. One of the figures was taller than the other by about half a foot or so.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" the shorter figure asked in a young dark voice.

"Much too long. That's all I will say until we get _there_." the taller figure answered.

"Whatever." the shorter one responded.

"So where are your friends? Those two fire mamodos?" the taller figure asked.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna talk until we get _there_?"

"I change my mind,"

"King Zatch wanted them to go to Earth to gather a couple of mamodo who have been going through the main gateway to the our book owner's world. It's been about a week since Tiko and Ember left."

"So you miss them... Zero,"

"No. There fine without me, Kage." both figures pulled back their hoods, revealing their faces to each other. The taller one was Kage Kimura, the last of the Ghost Mamodo. The other was none other than Zero, the one and only unique Hybrid Mamodo of Light and Darkness. Since a year has passed, both mamodos' appearances changed a bit.

For Zero, his red eyes now have white streaks in them, like Zeno has white streaks in his purple eyes. His skin's a bit more pale now. His black hair with a few streaks of white hair is a bit messier and has grown a bit down and around the back and sides of his neck. On the middle of the white 'X' on his black nightshirt-like cloak was a black snake and a grayish white snake, circling around each other in the same pattern as the Yin-Yang symbol.

For Kage, he still wears mostly black, but begins wearing a bit of gray clothing as well, but still mostly black. His skin's more pale than before, and his white hair has grown a bit as well, beginning to go down his back, but not a lot though.

The hybrid mamodo still remembers back when Tiko and Ember were about to leave.

_

* * *

Flashback._

_Zero was at the main gateway where Tiko and Ember are about to set out to Earth to gather the mamodo who are scattered there. The hybrid was there to say goodbye to the two fire mamodo._

"_So you guys are going after all." Zero asked the fire mamodos._

"_Zatch has intrusted us to go get the scattered mamodo on Earth. We can't let him down after all." Ember answered Zero._

"_Take care of Shami for me, okay?" Tiko asked Zero._

"_Tiko, your sister is older than me and you. I'm sure she can take care of herself." Zero responded._

"_Okay, I guess. But at least give her some company, okay?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Thanks, buddy." Tiko was about to leave with Ember until Zero stopped them._

"_Tiko. There's something I want to ask you."_

"_Okay. Shoot."_

"_I know that I'm gonna be the new king after Zatch in a few years, but if anything were to happen to me. I want you to take my place as the next king. Will you do that for me... buddy?"_

_Tiko smiled at his friend. "You got, pal." both boys friendly pound each other's fists, and then Zero gave a little wave goodbye as Tiko and Ember walked through the portal."_

_

* * *

End Flashback._

It's been about a week since the two fire mamodos left the Makai. But Zero knows that they'll be fine.

"So how's your girlfriend?" both mamodos asked in unison.

"Kolulu's fine. She stopped saying 'san' at the end of my name for a while."

"The reason I'm here now is to see how Arisha's doing."

Before long, they saw a large town built in a valley that was found in the very center of The Ever Night Forest. The capital town of the Creatures of The Night. Both Zero and Kage heard that a few outer towns were being established through out the rest of the forest while the capital town remained in the center. When Zero and Kage entered the town, the creatures of the night were excited to see Zero back. To them, Zero was the only mamodo from outer lands of the mamodo world who has treated them all as equals. Of course it was a rough start at first though. But they were all surprised to see Kage here. The main town's chief, a male senior vampire mamodo walked up to the two visitors. He was Arisha's grandfather, and one of the elders who held true to hope of being back to live with the rest of the mamodo world.

"Aw, welcome back to our home, young Zero. May I ask what brings my granddaughter's boyfriend here?"

"To check up on her. Where is she?" Zero asked plain and simple, in a way that Brago probably would've asked the question.

"She's somewhere at the house. You may go see her if you want," but then the elder spotted Kage, who he easily recognized. "Aw, young Kage. None of us has seen you or your people... for a very long time. And look how much you've grown. The last I... kinda saw you and your brother was when you two were in your mother. Where are your people anyway?"

"Looks like you have some explaining to do." Zero said in Kage's ear as he walked off to find his love. Kage sighed heavily as he explained the lost of his people, but left out the part that it was Zero who destroyed his people.

_

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth._

Somewhere in Mochinoki, two teens were walking together on the sidewalk. Both were males. One was 15 years old and taller than the other by an inch. The other teen may be shorter than the other by an inch, but he's older than the other by a year.

The 15 year old has pale skin, pitch-black hair, and his eyes were pitch-black color as well. He was wearing dark clothes. And there was an 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. The 16 year old had brown hair that was messy and it went down and around his neck, covering up most of his ears. He was wearing darker clothes than the other.

Their names were Higure Kimura and Rahkshi Hundred.

"Still being the quiet one, I see." Higure asked the other. Rahkshi didn't answer. "Well you sure changed since the last time we met,"

"Shut up," hissed the other.

"What has gotten into your face," Higure asked in a tone that says 'not like I care what your answer is'

"You,"

"I don't like your new tone," said Higure in his normal tone.

"No one liked _yours_ back in Jr. High,"

"Seriously, stop." Higure put his hand on the other teen's shoulder. Rahkshi turned and glared at Higure. Rahkshi's normal blue-green eyes were gone, replaced with evil red eyes that were pulsing with anger and hatred. To Higure even though he doesn't show it, Rahkshi's red eyes are more menacing than Kage's eyes.

"I suggest you take your hand off me. Now."

"Is that a threat, I hear?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hmm, the first time we fought on the bridge, you were on the borders between the light and the darkness. But now I know which side you have chosen. Welcome to the darkness, Rahkshi." Higure smirked with a dark chuckle.

Everything between them was silent, before Rahk stopped walking, which caused Higure to stop walking. But then, the brunette began walking again, passing the other teen. "I _am_ the darkness."

Higure stood there, watching Rahkshi still walking down the sidewalk, passing other civilians. An evil smirk crept on Kimura's face. "Well, this will surely be interesting. Now to find Michiru." Higure turned and crossed the street with a group of civilians.

_

* * *

Back in the Mamodo World._

Zero checked the dark gardens that were near the capital, still in the forest though, and spotted his love up ahead.

Up ahead was a female vampire mamodo with pale skin, blue eyes, and really long black hair with purple streaks. She was wearing a dark purple skirt that goes down to her knees, and a dark purple long-sleeved sweater. The vampire mamodo was picking a couple of strange looking roses. These roses weren't red or white; they were black. And their thorns are blueish purple. To the creatures of the night, they are called the twilight roses.

"Arisha" spoke Zero as he stood next to the female vampire mamodo. The mamodo stood up and turned around. It indeed was Arisha. Since a year has passed, she took has changed a bit. Her long hair has grown even longer, that it's end is now always dragged across the ground. She stopped wearing her shirt, and now wears a long-sleeved dark purple sweater instead. Plus she's grown a bit taller, making her sweater small for her. Like her shirt, her sweater exposes her stomach but since she's taller now, her sweater exposes her entire midriff, including her navel.

"Zero, how are you doing?" asked Arisha, with a twilight rise in her hands.

"Not so good. Ever since we got home from Earth, when we last together with our partners, I've been having these... dreams lately." the hybrid answered.

"What dreams,"

"I don't know. More like annoying dreams. They keep coming to my mind every night,"

"Explain to me what the dreams are,"

"In the dreams, it was like I was in a different world. The sky was always a starry night, like you're in outer space, but there's aurora boriallesses everywhere in the sky. The entire surface is water, but you don't fell and splash in. It may be wet and it makes ripples with each step you take, but it feels like you're walking on land; walking on water. Weird, huh?"

"I don't know."

"So how are you?" asked Zero.

"Well, I was thinking of getting my hair cut, but not a lot. Only until it's back at the length where my ankles are. I know I like my hair really long, but I don't want it being drag on the ground like it is now. Do you know how hard it is to get all of the dirt out of it?"

"No, I don't know." Zero's answer made both of them laugh.

_

* * *

Meanwhile with Kage._

After having to explain the death of his people, the other creatures were devastated of losing a special part of their society. However one of the elders was extremely mad, saying to the others that they warned the Ghost Mamodos to stay. But the other elders told him to stop. Kage decided that he has overstayed his welcome and so he was off.

Still walking through The Ever Night Forest, Kage was thinking to himself about some things.

He stopped in his tracks, after hearing a sound coming from the darkness of the forest up ahead. "Who's there." he asked in an almost emotionless tone. The noise came again, this time from his left. No one or nothing was there. The sound came again, this time from his right. Nothing.

Again the sound came, but this time from above him. Still, there was nothing. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop!" the ghost mamodo yelled out. Next he heard was an dark sinister laugh. It seem to be coming from all directions. But then the laughing stopped.

Silence took over the forest where Kage was, until a new sound was heard. The sounds of footsteps running fast... very fast.

Kage sensed the source of the footsteps coming from behind him. He saw a figure covered in shadows running towards him at high speed. The figure was laughing evilly as it pulled out a weapon from behind its back. Kage immediately recognized the figure, or almost recognized him.

"Zero? What the hell are you-"

Everything stopped by the sound of a blade slashing through flesh, and a scream, followed by another evil sinister laugh.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Here it is at last. Duskmon Kimura, sorry if I made you and Kage OOC. 


	2. Nightmare or Vision

_**Author Notes: **Sorry Jason and Chelsea, but your mamodos won't appear till a few chapters later. But eventually, they'll have their action scenes as well._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru._

_Tiko Moloaki and Shami Moloaki are property of Jason Kent._

_Ember Flame and Blizzar Flame are property of The Flurry of Dancing Flames._

_Kage Kimura is property of Duskmon Kimura._

_Fonce Ying is property of Rabukurafuto._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmare... Or Vision. **

Zero's eyes opened, to find himself in one of his dreams. It was the same dream he's been having every night. It looked like he was in space, but somehow he could breathe. Everywhere around him was water. In the starry space around him above was covered all over with aurora boriallisses. The scenery of the entire dream was beautiful.

A shooting star passed by as Zero walked down never ending miles of water; it was leading him nowhere. After about an hour of walking, Zero sat down and brought his knees up to his chest. The unknown air was getting cold, and being on water isn't making it better. The cold was getting to Zero, making him feel tired. His eyes closed and was drifted into deep sleep in his dream. Strange, huh? Everything went dark afterwards.

Zero's eyes shot wide open when everything in his dream went dark. He was breathing heavily, checking his surroundings. He was sleeping in Arisha's home, in the guess bedroom. Since he was still in the Ever Night Forest, most of the rooms in every house was dark, but not that dark. Just normal dark like when you turn the lights off in a room. On a nearby table was a little lamp that was on, emitting a blue glow.

He looked up to see Arisha's above him sleeping. The Hybrid Mamodo look at his surroundings, finding out that he was sleeping on Arisha's lap for some reason. He sat upright in the vampire mamodo's lap, and wiped away some sweat from his forehead that he got from dreaming the same dream again. Arisha heard him wake up, so she woke up as well.

"Morning," she greeted her boyfriend.

"How did I woke up on your lap?" Zero asked.

"I heard you whimpering. I went to check on you, and I saw you shivering. I check your temperature and you were very cold. I watched over you through the whole night."

'Just like in my dream,' the hybrid said in his thoughts as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, but found a fresh pair of bite marks on his neck. He looked down at Arisha's stomach, which was now a bulge. He placed his hand on her gut, to feel his blood sloshing around inside. He looked up and gave the vampire mamodo a suspicious look.

"You were snacking on me again, were you."

"I can't help it."

Zero sighed as he got off Arisha's lap and walked out of the room, feeling a bit dizzy from the amount of blood he lost during the night thanks to his girlfriend. The hybrid walked into the bathroom, and washed his face in water. He held his head in his hands, feeling the stress from the dreams. "Get out of there." he hissed at the dreams he has every night about that unknown world... or dimension, he doesn't know exactly what it is.

_

* * *

Somewhere Else. _

"That back-stabbing son of a-" Kage cursed, but grunted before he could finish.

"Take it easy, Kage." Kolulu, Kage's girlfriend was wrapping bandages and placing a cast on his right arm. They were in Kolulu's house. "Who attacked you anyway?"

"What do you expect? It's Zero, the mamodo who you hate as much as he hates you. He snuck up behind me and attacked me. Then next, he took some of my blood and place in a small vial. And last, he left me bleeding on the ground like that." Kage answered with so much anger in his voice. He was able to leave the Ever Night Forest by flight and get to Kolulu's house for help. Kolulu's parents helped out mending his wounds and Kolulu was now doing the finishing touches.

"Kage. I told you that he will do something like this, but you wouldn't believe me. He's a monster and he'll always will be a monster. Just like what he did to me back in the war,"

"What? Why didn't you tell me? What did he do to you?" the ghost mamodo was getting angrier by the minute.

"Before I met my partner, he attacked me, and said he did it for revenge,"

"Well, did you do anything to him?" Kage's question left Kolulu speechless for a few seconds. "Well?"

"Oh, be quiet. I didn't do anything to him, now hold still so I finish this," the pink-haired mamodo lied, knowing that she was the one who started the whole hatred thing between her and Zero.

'I know dissolved my hate for Zero for what he has done to my people in the past, but now he has crossed the line,' Kage thought to himself. 'I can change my mind if I want, I'm gonna make Zero pay for this.'

_

* * *

At The King's Castle. _

Zero flew to Zatch's castle and landed in front of the main entrance, his wings sinking back into his body. The front gates opened, and two guards came up to him.

"The king's waiting for you. Please follow us." spoke one of the guards.

"No need to," responded the hybrid. "I can find my way to the king myself." Zero walked pass the two guards and into the castle. Since Zero was in the castle before, he sure knows his away around it, especially where he can find the king. By the time he entered the throne room, Zatch was already there to greet him.

"Hi, Zero. What's up?" the king greeted the hybrid.

"Not much, except for the lack of sleep from the dreams I've been having."

"What dreams,"

"Remember that one time last year when I asked you if we could go back to Earth to meet our book owners. Well, after we got back here, I've been having the same dream every night ever since."

"Oh. Well you can take rest here if you want. It'll be my honor. And Zero, the reason I called you here was that I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" the Hybrid Mamodo asked.

"Since you're gonna be the next king in a few years, I thought it would be best... if you would like to become the captain of my guardsmen."

"I..." Zero was surprised. Next to being king, captain of the king's guardsmen is like the second highest rank of superiority in the entire Makai. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. Take your time. Like I said before, take a nap and you'll feel better." Zatch suggested.

"Zatch!" Tia ran straight into the room bearing ill news. "There's a crisis going on and we need you!"

"Okay I'll be there, Tia. Zero, just rest a bit, okay?" said the king. Zero sighed first, and then nodded. As Zatch left, the Hybrid Mamodo walked over to a nearby sofa and laid there on his back. He stared almost endlessly at the ceiling. Boredom took over, and soon later he fell asleep.

_

* * *

Back at the Ever Night Forest. _

Arisha, along with several children from different species of the creatures of the night were wandering a bit away from the capital town. They were having fun playing around in one of the purple grass area. Purple grass areas are several areas in the Ever Night Forest where the grass was all lavender-colored. The lavender-colored grass was a lot softer than normal green grass. It makes you feel like you were sleeping on the softest cushion in the entire universe.

Arisha looked at the other children. There was a young male gargoyle mamodo playing tag with a male raven mamodo. Raven mamodos by the way, are part of the nocturnal mamodos. She turned to see a mutant mamodo climbing a couple of trees. Arisha really had nothing serious to do, so she laid on her back on the very soft purple grass. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She has been like that for several minutes, unaware that someone was watching her every move. A pale hand touched the side of her cheek and brushed it through her hair. It caused the vampire mamodo to wake up.

"Aw, did I wake you?" a cold female voice asked. Arisha jumped to her feet, realizing that the other creature of the night children were gone. She turned to see a doll-like mamodo girl a bit shorter than she was, with short black hair and big purple eyes. There lines on her joints. She was wearing a black Victorian-style dress. And last but not least, she has a cold look on her face.

"It's been a while... Arisha." the doll-like mamodo spoke with ghostly like high pitch voice.

Arisha took a step back with an angry expression on her face, narrowing her eyes at the other. "Fonce Ying." she hissed in pure anger at the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking along, until I saw you sleeping on the ground. Don't worry about the others, though. They took off running at the very sight of me." Fonce answered, and then giggled sinisterly. "Oh, and where's your boyfriend?" this made Arisha let out a small growl.

"What do you want with him? If you even dare think about taking him away from me again-" Arisha asked, realizing that the other mamodo was starting to mess with her.

"I can't help it, he's such a cutie." Fonce chuckled evilly, enjoying the sight of the vampire mamodo getting angrier.

"What are you up to now, Ying?"

"None of your business." Fonce continued to mess with Arisha, knowing what she did during the battle was a total mystery to Arisha. And even if she was hitting on Zero or flirting with him, he wouldn't fall for it. "You should see the look on your face. It's absolutely priceless."

Arisha ran up to the doll-like mamodo, grabbed her by the collar of her black dress and pinned her against a nearby tree. "Stop messing with me. You're just as bad as Kolulu. Stay away from Zero. Ever since what happened between us, even thinking about you sickens me."

"Aw, but that was a long time ago. Why can't you let go of the past?" Fonce said slyly, giving an evil smirk.

"Because I know you better than anyone."

"Even more than Zero?"

"How dare you say that!"

"Seeing you getting angry is so much fun, that I want to do this forever." Fonce laughed so coldly and evilly, she sounds like a banshee mamodo that is laughing after making a kill. Arisha growled angrily that she threw the other mamodo at another tree. However, Fonce flipped over and landed safely on her feet.

"Okay, I guess my fun here is done. Until next time... girlfriend of Zero." Fonce laughed maniacally as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't you ever come back here, Fonce Ying! You dare come near Zero again... I'll kill you myself!" Arisha ran away from the area, face soaked in tears of someone as cold as Fonce Ying messing her so much. Especially what happened between them years ago before Arisha met Zero.

_

* * *

With Zatch and Tia. _

Tia led Zatch to the a large courtyard on the very roof of the castle. On the far end, there was a gateway that leads to Earth. "What could be the problem?" Zatch asked one of his guards.

"My King, the gateway has been activated, and someone has entered it."

"But how? I sealed this gateway so that no more mamodo can escape to Earth! How can it be opened?" Zatch freaked out, with Tia trying to keep him calmed.

"We're still investigating, milord." the guard answered.

"Oh man, what's going on here?" Zatch asked himself.

_

* * *

Back with Zero. _

Zero was having trouble sleeping again. The dreams were coming back to him. However they were different this time.

In his dream it showed him at a beach, his feet in the shallow water, and his face soaked in tears. But what for?

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

Zero continued to cry on the beach, but then wiped his tears away with his hand. He looked up at the setting sun with a determined look on his face. He suddenly leaped out of the water, with his wings spreading out of his back and everything went white.

_In you and I there's a new land_

He found himself now at the very top of King Zatch's castle. He was fighting and running passed the guards of the castle, until he ran up a few steps up to the roof of the castle, to find the main gateway that leads to Earth. He also saw Arisha lying unconscious on the ground. He screamed out her name, and tried to awake her, but it was no use.

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

Zero turned to face the gateway. Standing in front of it was an evil mamodo, carrying Zatch over his shoulder. The mysterious mamodo turned to look at Zero. The evil mamodo held out his hand to Zero, hoping that he will take it.

_My Sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

Zero, filled with pure anger and rage charge straight at the other mamodo and pulled out his Raker Soradon spell. He was about to strike his enemy, but the other mamodo pulled out an axe of energy and parried Zero's sword. Zero swung his sword again, but the enemy mamodo jumped over it and landed in front of the portal. The mamodo smiled evilly as it turned and ran into the portal.

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

_What's left of me, what's left me now_

Zero was crying again as he hugged Arisha, who was still unconscious. Then he released her and ran into the portal after the mamodo. Then the scene changed to Arisha with a look of pure sorrow on her face. She was looking out at the horizon, sitting on the highest branch on one of the tallest trees in the Ever Night Forest.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

Then everything went from day to night as it showed Arisha in a different scene, walking alone across a plain of grass towards the king's castle. She still believed that Zero was right there beside her.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

The scene changed again, with Arisha, Tiko, Ember, Blizzar, and Kage at the castle. Tia ran up to them, carrying a note in her hands. She gave to Arisha. All the mamodos began to read the note; it was a message from Zero, telling them where he is and what he must do. Everyone decided to go find him. On the message was a small drawing of a stairs. The camera view zoomed straight into the stairs as the scene quickly changed.

_So many ups and downs (Reversed)_

It showed a never ending staircase in a very dark area. Running up the never ending stairs was Zero and his partner Rahkshi, both running at great hastes up the stairs.

_My heart's a battle ground_

_I need two emotions (Reversed)_

_But_

Rahkshi cast a spell that made Zero's Raker Soradon sword spell appear in his hands. Zero and Rahkshi looked up to see the evil enemy mamodo and his lackeys, as the scene changed again. Zero found himself in a large hallway. On the other end of the hallway were evil mamodos that looked exactly like his friends.

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

_I need two emotions (Reversed)_

Zero charged at the other mamodos and began battling each at a time. Zero used some of his other spells to blast most of the enemy mamodos away from him and then threw is sword at the last enemy mamodo standing. The scene changes again back to Zero and Rahkshi still running up the never ending stairs.

_You show me how to see_

The scene changed once again to a white room, where it showed the enemy mamodo that Zero was after. He looked exactly like Zero. The enemy mamodo turned around just as Zero came through a nearby door, with his partner behind him.

_That nothing whole and nothing is broken_

The enemy mamodo smirked as the doors slammed shut, leaving Rahkshi outside and Zero trapped inside. Zero prepared for battle, but then he caught in an unknown trap. The trap was beginning to suck the life out of him.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection that you know (Reversed)_

Zero looked at his lookalike. The lookalike smirked evilly as he said the 'angels in flight' part without audio. Zero lost conscious as a tear of hopelessness escaped his eye.

_My Sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

It showed Arisha, Tiko, Kage, Ember, and Blizzar going their own different paths up the never ending stairs, fighting their own lookalikes on the way up. The Zero lookalike was watching the whole. He began to laugh maniacally with no audio, knowing that it's hopeless.

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

_What's left of me, what's left me now_

The scene changed one last time as it showed Zero in the same place he described in his previous dreams. He saw his lookalike awaiting him for battle. Both transformed into medieval dragons, one of black and light colors, and the other gold and silver colors.

_My fears, my lies_

The two dragons were mercilessly attacking each other, fighting forever in a never ending battle. A battle that will go on forever... and ever... for the rest of eternity.

_Melt away_

_I..._

_I need more affection than you know (Reversed)_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero's eyes shot open as he got up, screaming in complete fear of the dream. His head was covered in both tears and sweat. He was breathing heavily and was shivering in fear. He got up from the sofa and walked onto the balcony of the room outside. It was suddenly night with a crescent moon out as well as a starry sky.

Zero hugged himself, not from the cold, but from his loneliness. He misses Tiko, Ember, and Blizzar so much now. He'll do anything to have Arisha by his side again. He even wish to have some company with Kage.

"Was that a nightmare... or... a vision?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Evil's New Name

**Chapter 3: Evil's New Name.**

Zatch was walking through the hallways of his castle, eating some yellow tail for breakfast. He heard that Zero, his new leader of his enforcers, wasn't feeling well so he thought he should go cheer him up. After entering the room where he last saw Zero, he couldn't find him but when he was about to leave he spotted the hybrid mamodo outside on the balcony where he once was last night. The king walked out onto the balcony and was then by the other's side.

"Morning, Zero." the other didn't respond, but looked drowsy instead. "Zero?"

"What is it, Zatch," Zero spoke at last.

"Zero, it was just a dream, I'm sure you'll feel better." Zatch held up his yellowtail to Zero. "Have some yellowtail, it's good," Zero took the fish, took a quick bite out of it, and handed it back to the king.

"Zatch, even as the king... you can be really clueless. It makes me wonder why I lost to you in the war," said the hybrid as he turned and began walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air." Zero said out before he closed the door to the room.

"Ah well, more for me." Zatch said to himself and began eating the rest of the fish.

Meanwhile, Zero was walking over the hills and down the roads near the castle. The dreams he's been having are interfering with his sleep. 'I need to get these damn dreams out of my head, but why aren't they going? This pisses me off! So, how many days has it been since Tiko and Flame went to Earth? I say... a really long time. This is pathetic, I'm stressed out by these damn dreams and my 'friend' chose now to go to Earth? This is not my day either. I need to talk to someone.'

Zero was thinking to himself for awhile, he didn't notice a familiar face was nearby. A 10 year old female mamodo with blond hair and green eyes that was wearing a blue shirt with a wave on it, an indian leather necklace with a sapphire on it, blue jeans and gray sandals was walking down the same road as Zero carrying a small basket of flowers.

"Hey, Zero!" the mamodo called out to the hybrid. Zero came out of his thoughts and turned around to look at the mamodo.

"Shami Maloaki? What're doing here?" He asked in his normal tone which sounded a bit rude, but he really meant as just asking a normal question. Shami understood this.

"My Auntie Debbie wanted me to go out and gather some plants for some stuff she's working on. I don't really know, but she just wanted me to get her some things. How are you doing?" asked the water mamodo.

"I'm under some stress right now," Zero replied.

"Is it about becoming the Makai's future king?"

'Woman, you have no idea what I'm going through.' the hybrid said in his thought before speaking out loud "No,"

"Oh, well is there anything I can do to help?"

"Only one thing,"

"What's that, Zero?" Shami asked.

"Send a letter to that brother of yours to hurry up with his mission on Earth. What in the world is taking him so long? Gah!" Zero grunted impatiently. Shami giggled at the hybrid's expression. "What's so funny, Maloaki?"

"Nothing really, Zero,"

'Then how come you're laughing?' Zero thought.

"It's just that, well... do you miss Tiko?" Shami asked. Zero made a mutter and turned his head to the side. "What was that, I can't hear you?"

"I said yes!" the hybrid replied. The stress he was going through was getting to him.

"I... I understand. You two are buddies, so I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him," Shami said to the male mamodo. "And I miss him too,"

'Well at least I'm not the only one. Tiko, wherever you are, finish your stupid mission for my sake!' Zero yelled in his thoughts. "Miss Maloaki, I need to ask you for something,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I have a feeling inside that's causing me stress, and I believe it's gonna get worse. If anything else shows up that has something to do with me, let me know,"

"Will do, Zero." Shami smiled. "Oh and here, have this." She reached into the basket she was carrying and handed the hybrid a beautiful bright colored flower. "You can give this to Arisha, I think she'll like it."

'Too bad she only likes dark colored plants.' Zero thought again, but he nodded and took the flower. "But don't think this means I'm becoming all shiny sun-face. Just because I miss your brother doesn't mean I'm gonna still be my own self. I gotta go somewhere." Zero then turned and began walking down the road.

"Okay, bye Zero." Shami bid farewell to the other mamodo and went the opposite direction.

_

* * *

Ever Night Forest._

Nightfall came over the forest, yet that doesn't mean that the creatures of the night can't be out after dark, right? A familiar girl sat down and began picking up several twilight roses. Fonce felt like doing some research and an experiment at her home, but she need these roses to do so. She picked up another one and decided to play a little game.

"I kill him," she plucked one of the rose's pedals off.

"I torture him," she plucked another off another pedal. It went on in this pattern.

"I kill him,"

"I torture him,"

"I kill him,"

"I torture him,"

"I kill him,"

"I torture him,"

"I kill him,"

"I torture him,"

"I kill him,"

"I torture him,"

"_Kill." _a voice spoke out from nowhere as Fonce was about to pluck off the last pedal. She turned and spotted a figure walking off into the shadows. She narrowed her eyes. She recognized the figure's appearance.

"It's _him_." Fonce hissed but smiled a bit, setting the roses aside. _'I guess it couldn't hurt to speak to him... like old times,'_

Fonce got to her feet and walked after the figure. Through the darkness of the forest, she followed the figure's voice, muttering dark words and repeating them.

"_Kill,"_

"_Torture,"_

"_Slaughter,"_

"_Devour,"_

"_Suffer,"_

"_Destroy,"_

Fonce every one of those words being spoked. This was making her a bit interested in what's going on with this child. This went on and on until following the creature led her to a hill that had a great view of the rest of the forest. The creature stood there at the very top of the hill. Fonce walked up to the creature, but kept her distance from it.

"Such similar words coming from you. You seem quiet interested in something, Zero. I hope it's me you're interested in. Have you finally left that wretched vampire for me?" Fonce acted 'almost' excited by the mamodo child she recognizes, but his expression changed to a frown shortly after. "Or have you finally decided to kill me?"

The child stood there with its back facing Fonce. Ying frowned again. "You still despise me, don't you Zero!"

"_You've got the wrong guy." _the child finally spoke, its voice sounding very dark and cold.

Fonce raised a eyebrow by this. "Huh?"

"_How dare you mistook me for that OBSOLETE TRASH OF A MAMODO!" _the child snapped at Fonce, turning around to revealed his face to the dark mamodo. The child looked exactly Zero with every feature. Same hair, same eyes, even the same face. The difference was that this Zero's skin wasn't pale, but caucasian white. His hair was gold instead of black and with silver streaks instead of white ones. His eye markings were the same, except the markings on the right eye is gold while the markings on the left eye are silver. He was wearing the same outfit as the normal Zero, but it's gold and the 'X' is silver. But the worse feature was that his eyes are an unholy color of rust.

Fonce took a step back in surprised. 'This boy, he's not Zero. He looks just like him, but there's evil in his eyes. An evil that I've never seen before. And his power, it's greater than mine but it rivals with Zero's. But if he's not Zero, then who is he?' Fonce felt a little shiver going up her spine. 'Why am I feeling like this? I never felt like this before, ever!'

"_So I take it that you know about Zero. And I take it that you're Fonce Ying,"_

"How do you know my name?"

"_I know all there is to know. So how do you know Zero?"_

"I'll tell you, but first tell me who you are," Fonce was determined to know what this mamodo is one way or another.

"_Like _that_ mamodo, I too am a hybrid mamodo created from the destroyed organization of Project Yin-Yang. But unlike him or the others, I was created for a different purpose-"_

"-and you want to rule this world and the human world." Fonce interrupted, thinking she answered correctly the rest of the other creature's sentence. She expected the boy to be surprised. Unfortunately for her, the other laughed evilly by this. "I think I missed the joke,"

"_Do you really think that I was created to rule this world of ours? Hell no. As I was saying before, I was created to eliminate anything and everything in Project Yin-Yang that my creator, Goren of the stone, sees as no longer useful. And in this case, Zero's obsolete to Project Yin-Yang, so I just can't let him live. I don't give a shit of what happens to this world or who rules it, I only want to see Zero's corpse at my feet burning away into nothing."_

Fonce continued to look at the other with an almost 'curious' look. 'Behind all of that sick cheerful look,' she thought. 'I see a never ending abyss of rage, hatred, and power inside his heart, if he does have a heart that it. Just like Zero, but his personality is almost the complete opposite,' a little smirk crept on Fonce's lips. '... I wonder,'

"_Now answer my question, Ying. How do you know Zero?"_

"Lets say that we met during the war for king. I forced him to join me on my quest to dominate this world, but he defeated me, yet he didn't burn my book,"

"_So revenge is what you seek?"_

"I'm not really the vengeful kind, but I'll admit that he's a major threat that stands in my quest back to power. Yet... that last things he said to me back in the way really, really irks me!"

"_Because, he's right." _Fonce gasped in shock by this, but quickly calmed herself down. _"Look at you, mamodo. You have the mind of a heinous person, yet you're a pathetic person who think's she's the best, but really isn't. You say you're cunning, yet you're plain clueless. You say you're smart, yet you really know nothing and understand nothing. And you say you're strong, yet you're really weak. So Zero was right after all, the reason he lost to you was out of mere dumb bad luck."_

Fonce frowned again. 'I don't need to hear this.' she turned heel and was about to leave.

"_But..." _Fonce stopped in her tracks. _"You really did once had knowledge and strength. You just lost it when you first met Zero, but quickly regained it, but lost it again. Fonce Ying, I can help you reclaim the knowledge and strength you lost during the war. Don't get me wrong, I don't need any help, I can kill Zero simply all by myself. But I sure won't mind having some company with me. So, dark mamodo, do you want to knowledge and strength you once possessed to be yours again?"_

'The knowledge and strength I once lost can be mine again. Hmm. Yet...' Fonce thought about it for awhile. The other mamodo waited patiently for her to make an answer. "Nope. Not interested, I'm going. I can get what I want back my own way." she turned and began walking away from the other child.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yep,"

"_Totally sure?"_

"Uh-huh,"

"_Honestly?"_

"You bet,"

"_No second thoughts? No regrets?"_

"Goodbye,"

"_Have it your way then, and I seriously doubt that there's anything out there that's gonna get rid of that curse." _the lookalike agreed with Fonce and turned his back. Fonce immediately stopped dead in her tracks after hearing the last word. Her hands balled up into fists.

She slightly turned her head to the side so her left eye was revealed a bit. "How do you know that I have a curse on me?"

"_Because," _the other mamodo turned around and walked up to Fonce, until they were about a few inches from each other. _"I know all that there is to know. Not only that, but I can see it all in your eyes. Your entire past, including the curse that the new king has placed on you. I can remove that curse from you... I know how." _the child cupped Fonce's right cheek with his left hand. Her purple eyes were fixed onto the boy's rust-colored eyes. _"I... know... how," _he whispered darkly to her.

Indeed, she absolutely despised the curse that Zatch Bell had placed on her as punishment for all the evil she's caused. She has been looking for ways to remove the curse, but nothing had worked. Maybe this boy was telling the truth, maybe he does know how to remove curses such as this one. Oh what Fonce would do or give anything... to have the power of her ancestors once again. The power of Serpente.

A devious smile crept on her face, as she placed her hand on the other mamodo's hand, holding his hand even closer to her cheek. "You win, I'll join you." She said in a bit of a satisfied tone.

"_Good. That's very good. But I must take care of some things first. Oh how will I enjoy watching Zero suffer before literally ending his life. Miss Ying, do you know where I can find a mamodo named Arisha Antonidas?"_

"Yes, yes I do." Fonce nodded. "It's an honor to form an alliance with you. But I afraid I didn't catch your name yet."

"_For who I am? I'm the most powerful of all of evil's incarnates. But I do have a name. You, along with everyone else who opposes me, shall know me as... Zero X."_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
